SPLIT ENDS
by Sandra Athrenael
Summary: WARNING: VERY AU-MariusCosette EponineEnjolras romance-if you read u must review its a law-Marius depends on Eponine to find his love, and Eponine makes a friend that triggers memories of an unwanted past. COMPLETED
1. Marius

**::Marius::**  
  
The blood red sun was just setting when Marius stepped out of the ABC Café. He closed the creaky door behind him and set out down the street. As he was walking he glanced quickly at the spot where he had given his speech earlier and scanned the grounds in search of...her.

That woman he had seen while making his speech. He knew he wouldn't find her out anymore; she had gone home with her father much earlier, but Marius still looked hopefully around, just in case.

Besides making him smile, she had also made him extremely late. He returned back at the café very late indeed, and all the students had been very keen on hearing his excuse, especially Grantaire, but after he had told them, they had all made fun of him, especially Grantaire. The whole meeting Marius's mind had been elsewhere instead of in the café. He was not listening to Enjorlas talk about the upcoming fight with the French Soldiers, and what colors were used to show unity between the other rebels, but instead he had been thinking of her. His Ursula.  
  
Marius ran down the way he had seen her carriage take her and finally met up with a large, wooden door. He raised his hand to knock, but brought it quickly back down to his side. 

Cursing himself softly he brought his hand up for another attempt, but failed yet again. He shook his head and started to run in the other direction, away from her, and his chance to be with her again.

"What am I doing?" Marius whispered under his breath. He kept fighting the impulse to turn around and run back, but he forced himself to keep running away. 

**

* * *

**

**a/n: the next chapter is Cosette's version of what happened that day, AND a continuation of this chapter so switch chapter quickly! PLEASE R/R!!!!**


	2. Cosette

**::Cosette::**

**a/n: this is the continuation of chapter 1 just it's from Cosette's point of view. **

**Dedicated to Rebecca (becc-gallanter) for all her help and support-luv ya!!**

**Also, in my AU story it says that Marius had made the speech. I know in truth that Enjolras was the speech person, but my story has a few of the movie aspects just to fit the plot, so please just ignore that little fact.**

* * *

Why was he running away? Cosette watched him run in the opposite direction and closed the window curtain. It was that man she had seen making the speech in the village square earlier that day. He had been shouting about an upcoming fight, and she had been very curious. He had even followed her carriage a bit down the road after Papa had made her leave.  
  
She sighed and stared back into her dreary room. 'It's always so lonely around here, with Papa and his secrecy all the time.' Cosette thought to herself.

"I feel like I'm still in that nun's convent." She said aloud.

Upon hearing this, Toussaint, the maid, walked over and placed her hand on Cosette's forehead in concern.

"I'm fine Toussaint." She said, waving her away.

"Well, if you're sure." Toussaint still looked concerned. Cosette nodded and waved her hand towards the open door.

"If you don't mind." Toussaint got the message, and walked out briskly with the bedding under her arm.  
  
Cosette got up and closed her door, but stopped in mid-step to think. 'If he was running away from me, then why don't I just go catch him?' A daring thought, she didn't usually think like that, but she was in need of a little excitement. Her life had become so boring. She reopened her door and crept out along the hallway. When she got to the front door she slipped her coat on as quietly as possible and exited the house.  
  
A cool breeze ruffled her hair, and she had to adjust her eyes to the darkness that was settling into the sky. Breathing in deeply, she stepped out of the door and closed it behind her. When she got outside she exhaled and started to run in the direction she had seen him go. Her feet thudded loudly on the pavement, and she breathed very heavily as she ran. She ran for what seemed like an eternity before she had to stop and rest.  
  
Cosette took a few deep breaths and continued down the street. Finally, she heard footsteps coming from an alley nearby. She crept over to the alley and peeked around the bricks. Sure enough, there he was, running as fast as his legs could take him.

"What...what is he running from?" Cosette panted. Suddenly she saw the man run up to a girl that was standing in the alley.

'Oh,' she thought miserably, 'He's with someone else, I should have guessed that much.' Discouraged, she turned around and slumped home, breathless and disappointed.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: In case you haven't noticed by now, I'm going back into all my stories and fixing all the mistakes, and possibly changing a few things as I go. (as of august 2004).**


	3. Eponine

**Disclaimer: I don't really own any of these ideas, only a few. And thanks to my first reviewer, even though she didn't think I was that great, thanks for the tips.  
  
A/n: This story is dedicated to Rebecca Gallanter, because she told me about Les Miserables in the first place and without her I would really be useless. Oh, and if our stories sound very similar, it's not because we copied each other. It's because we used the same source of information for our ideas.**  
****

**

* * *

**

**::Eponine::**  
  
Eponine Thenardier was walking by an abandoned alley, just thinking. She had left the Café some time ago, and was walking rather slow. She was enthralled in her own thoughts, not watching where she was going, and walked straight into Marius Pontmercy.  
  
"Eponine!" Marius exclaimed. He was terribly out of breath. Eponine was startled out of her thoughts.

"Oh!" She stopped short and looked up at Marius.

"Eponine," Marius started again. It seemed like he was fighting an impulse to ask her something important.

"Yes?" She said expectantly.

"Can you...can you do me a favor?" He gave her a pleading look.  
"Depends. What's the favor?"

"I need you to talk to someone for me." Eponine raised her eyebrows.

"A woman." Marius continued, and Eponine sniggered. "Her name is, Cosette, I believe. That is what her father called her, at least. She lives in a large stone house at the end of that street." Marius pointed to a street beyond the alley.

"Cosette." Eponine repeated. That name sounded awfully familiar to her. "I'll do it." Eponine replied after some thought. Why not? I mean, she could do a lot of stuff people asked her. That's what they all said, 'Eponine, she knows her way around.'

"Oh, thank you so much." A look of relief spread over Marius's face, and he started to walk away, looking back over his shoulder.  
  
Eponine turned to go. Now she had to find Cosette's house. She retraced her steps for a bit of the way, and then went off in the other direction from which she came. She came upon Cosette's house moments later, looked it over, and went around to the back. There she found Cosette sitting on a garden bench, a few feet behind a large wrought iron gate.  
  
Eponine crept up to the gate and wrapped her hands around two of the bars.

"You!" Eponine hissed. "Are you Cosette?" The woman got up.

"What's it to you?" She said, and backed away slightly.

"Just answer me. Are you Cosette?" The woman hesitated for a moment, and then bobbed her head slowly up and down.  
  
"Let me in!" Eponine whispered, glancing around. Cosette backed further away.

"Why should I? And who are you?"

"Eponine, and I was sent to speak to you." Eponine sighed impatiently. "Now let me in, will you?" Cosette stepped closer to the gates.

"Sent? By whom?" With every word she stepped closer to the gate.

"Marius Pontmercy." Eponine answered. Cosette gave her a puzzled look and reached for the keys to the gate, which were hanging on a fencepost nearby.

"Marius Who-mercy?" Eponine buried her head in her hands.

"He didn't introduce himself, did he? Oh, well, that sounds just like him. Ok, here goes: He's tall, with, um, curly brown hair, and he makes speeches in the village square a lot, you may have even heard one of them before." Eponine glanced around again.  
  
"Yes, he does sound very familiar, actually. Yes. I do believe I remember him. He followed my carriage part of the way home, as a matter of fact." Eponine laughed inwardly. Followed her? What was he doing? That must have been why he was late in coming to the Café. Cosette unlatched the iron gates and led Eponine inside. Eponine stared around in awe as Cosette led her further into the house. "I'll take you up to my room, just don't make too much noise, or my father will wake."  
  
Suddenly it hit Eponine. Cosette was the girl her parents had taken in when her mother gave her up to work in some town nearby. Her mother had died years ago, and she didn't have a father. Eponine stared at Cosette. It was that scrawny little child that she had ridiculed endlessly for her tattered close and matted hair. It was the same Cosette that had darned Eponine's socks when they were ripped, and washed Eponine's clothes when they were dirty.  
  
Cosette waved her hand in front of Eponine's face. She was suddenly torn out of her thoughts, and realized Cosette had been speaking to her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I must have been daydreaming." She hid her face. How could she hide all this from Cosette? Would she be suspicious?

"This is my room." Cosette opened a large wooden door to reveal a beautiful room, with huge furniture and a luxurious canopy bed. Eponine ran her hand over the top of a large dresser nearby and stared. This was the most amazing room she had ever seen.  
  
"It's very nice." Eponine said, still gazing around the room.

"It's nothing, really." Cosette assured her. "It's actually quite small." Eponine shook her head. To her, this room was grand. "Then, you haven't have been in too many nice houses, have you?" Cosette asked. Eponine shook her head again. She was still remembering how she was the rich one before, how Cosette had nothing. 'Now look how it's all changed. Look what's become of me!' Eponine thought solemnly.  
  
"So," Cosette started up again. "Why did Marius send you here?" Eponine turned around to face Cosette.

"He wanted me to talk to you for him. If you asked me, I'd say he was to shy to do it himself."

"He didn't seem shy, when he giving the speech, I mean." Cosette thought aloud.

"Yes, well...I have no idea what goes on inside his head! He probably just got nervous or something, trying to talk to you. Don't ask me!"  
  
Cosette chuckled. She beckoned for Eponine to sit down. Just when they were both settled, they heard a knock at the door.

"Cosette? Is someone in there, besides you?" It was a mans voice

"Papa!" Cosette whispered. Eponine widened her eyes and got up. "No, Papa." Cosette struggled to keep him from coming in. "There's no one here but me." Eponine ran over to the window, unlatched it, and stuck one leg over the side. "What are you doing?" Cosette hissed.

"Climbing out the window, what does it look like?" Eponine answered sarcastically. Cosette rolled her eyes. "Fine, just be careful!" She whispered. Eponine nodded and ducked out the window, and climbed down the side of the stone house with care, her feet slipping every so often.  
  
Just as Eponine left, her father opened the door and glanced around the room. Cosette was indeed alone in her room. He walked over to where Cosette was standing and put his arms around her.

"I thought I heard voices. I guess it just means I'm getting older." He trailed off. His eyes met up with the open window. "Cosette, why is your window open? It's freezing outside! Aren't you terribly cold?" He walked over to the window and pushed it shut.

"No, Papa. I'm fine." She glanced out the window and saw Eponine walking away.

"Alright, goodnight, Cosette." He turned to leave.

"Goodnight Papa." Cosette answered. She was beginning to think about Marius. Who was he really? And why did he send Eponine? All in all, Cosette was beginning to like the mysterious Monsieur Marius.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: I fixed A LOT of mistakes for this chapter...hope you like it! Also, this story and all its sequels are AU, so I can have whatever I want happen....just a reminder!**


	4. Enjolras

**  
::Enjolras::**  
  
Enjolras was in the ABC Café. He had stayed there long after the others had left, and was still pacing around. Sprawled across a nearby table was a red banner, which Grantaire had strapped to a pole earlier that day.

"Trust a drunk man to make a flag that'll change the nation." Enjolras muttered jokingly to himself. He pushed his hair out of his face and continued pacing.  
  
A sudden creak made him whirl around. A silhouetted figure approached him slowly. Enjolras silently reached for his gun, ready to pull the trigger when he heard a soft woman's voice.

"Enjolras?" The figure stepped into the light. When Enjolras saw who it was he threw down his gun.

"Eponine!" He wiped his brow. "Don't do that to me!" Eponine smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was walking home from, uh, a house down the way, and I stopped by to say...hello, I guess." She looked down.  
  
"Who's house were you at? Down there?" He pointed to his left. "You don't know anyone from down there Eponine, those people are the kind of people we're trying to rebel against!"

He sighed. At first Eponine looked hurt at first, but instantly her look changed to amusement.

"I do now." Her eyes glinted playfully. "Marius sent me." Enjolras raised his eyebrows. "To talk to a woman. A woman he likes."

Enjolras's eyes widened. "A woman?" He whispered. Eponine nodded.

"Cosette." She said.

"What did he ask you to say?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, just to talk with her, you know, the stuff he was to scared to say himself." She smiled. "Could we sit down? My legs are killing me." Eponine said awkwardly.

"What? Oh...sure." He hurried to get her a chair, but she sat on the table before he could even bring it over.  
  
She swung her legs back and forth absentmindedly.  
  
"So, what did 'Cosette' say?" Enjolras asked innocently.

"She seemed quite amused, actually" She told him, pushing her hair behind her ear and fixing her hat.

Suddenly a loud noise sounded from outside. All at ounce the window pane shattered, shards of glass flying across the room.

"Duck!" Eponine yelled, and jumped off the table, pulling Enjolras down with her. Glass skidded across the floor, cutting Eponine's hand as it passed by.

"Ow!" She whispered loudly, putting her hand up to her mouth.

"What happened?" Enjolras whispered back.

"Shhh." She put her finger to her lips. He quieted himself. Silence. Not a sound was made through the Café. Curiously they rose from the floor, peering around.  
  
It was pitch black inside. The only light was coming from the moon, which was at the moment, hidden beneath clouds.

"Lamp's out." Enjolras mumbled, casting a sideways glance at the oil lamp that had been lit seconds before. The moon emerged again, and everything got lighter. He turned to see Eponine in a ray on moonlight, nursing her wounded hand.

"Let me see it." Enjolras said with concern, walking over to her. She hesitated, but finally stuck out her hand. Even in the terrible lighting, he could see that it had a large gash across the back, and was bleeding. Enjolras grimaced.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Enjolras said reassuringly. He fumbled around in the semi-darkness and re-lit the lamp, then walked over to the table bearing their new, red flag. He tore a long strip off the end and wrapped it around Eponine's hand. "It'll have to do for now." He shrugged apologetically.

"Thanks." She gave him a warm smile. He couldn't help but return it, her smile was almost contagious. Suddenly a rustling noise came from outside the Café.

"What was that?" Said Eponine, a hint of fear in her voice. Enjolras shook his head.

"Quick." He whispered hurriedly. "Take this and follow me." He threw her the rifle that was leaning up against a nearby chair, and with his own at hand, ran out the door with Eponine close behind.  
  
The lamp outside the Café was broken as well, so they had no light to follow. Eponine could barely see her own hand in front of her face, let alone see anyone, now that the moon had slipped behind clouds again. They stepped into a dark alley, and Enjolras turned around to face Eponine. He could see only the whites of her eyes, but the rest of her face was contorted with fear. He looked at her quizzically. Out of nowhere she started running. Not in the opposite direction, like he would have expected, but straight at him. He blinked quickly. What was she doing? She ran past him and he whirled around, his eyes following her. Then he saw it. Directly behind him was a hooded figure with a loaded gun.

In a flash Eponine had jumped, and landed right on the figure, knocking it down to the ground. Just then a loud sound pierced the air. It was the sound of a gunshot.  
  
Enjolras stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Eponine had just saved his life. He ran over to her. She was lying on top of a man, the left side of her skirt drenched in blood. A gun was lying next to her on the ground. He held his breath. Her leg was shot, badly. Exhaling, he lifted her up off the man and placed her on the ground by his feet. He picked up the gun from the ground just as the now conscious man reached for it, and pulled the trigger. Blood seeped from the man's chest, making a small puddle around him. Enjolras turned away. He grabbed his gun and pocketed the small one he had just claimed, and picked Eponine up from the ground, checking for a pulse. He was relieved that she had one. He walked out of the alley and down the opposite street, in search of the help from this woman, Cosette.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: So, you like the editing? I thought I needed to do this 'operation edit' for every story that needed it. Cool, huh?**


	5. Cosette

**::Cosette::**  
  
Cosette saw him coming. A silhouetted figure, with a heavy burden in his arms. He stepped into the light of a street lamp. Cosette jumped with surprised. It was a man, and in his arms was . . . Eponine! The man looked one way, then the other, and slowly approached Cosette's house.

She ran downstairs and opened the door before he could knock.

"What happened to her?" Cosette demanded.

"Shot." Said the man. Cosette looked down at Eponine.

"Does she have a pulse?" The man nodded. "Bring her in, I'll see what I can do." He stepped over the lower doorframe and carried Eponine indoors.

"I am Enjolras." The man announced once they were inside. "Eponine told me about you." He looked at Eponine's figure, almost lifeless in his arms. Cosette nodded.

"Then you must already know my name." She said. He nodded.  
  
"Follow me." She led him upstairs and into a fairly large bedroom. "This is the guest bedroom." She said softly. "Lay her down on the bed while I go get my father, he'll know what to do." Enjolras nodded and walked father into the room. He laid Eponine down on the bed and pulled the covers away, he didn't want to stain anything with her blood.

Footsteps approached the door a moment later, and middle- aged man entered, followed by Cosette. He was holding a bowl of water, and several pieces of cloth. He lit a candle and instantly the room brightened. He washed off Eponine's wound with one towel that he had soaked with water, and another he used to bandage the wound. The last, he put on her forehead after wetting it slightly.  
  
After a short time, he looked up from his handy work. "I am Cosette's father." He said. "But you may call me whatever you wish." Enjolras nodded. Cosette smiled.

"Eponine should be conscious by tomorrow, or at the latest a few days. You can stay here until she is, or you can go and we'll take care of her." Enjolras did not even take time to consider.

"I think I'll stay here, if it isn't too much to ask Thank you." Cosette nodded.

"The second guest room is down the hall to your left. Monsieur Enjolras." Enjolras started. No one had ever called him "Monsieur" before.  
  
"Yes, thank you." He stammered, and walked out of the room, and down the hall. Cosette stared after him. It was so obvious to her that Enjolras had feelings for Eponine, so why didn't he just admit it?

"Men." Cosette muttered. She sat down on the bed next to Eponine, and her arm brushed Eponine's. "She's freezing!" Cosette thought aloud. She quickly pulled the sheets up over Eponine, leaving her head exposed.

"Cosette?" Said a voice from the other side of the room. Cosette jumped slightly.

"Papa!" She cried. "I didn't realize you were still here!" He nodded and walked over to her.

"Cosette, who are these people?" She hesitated, but gave in when he gave her an impatient glare.

"Alright. Do you remember when you thought you heard voices coming from my room Earlier tonight?"  
  
He nodded. Cosette sighed. "Well, you did." He raised his eyebrows at her. "It was Eponine." She pointed to the unconscious figure in the bed. "She came to talk about . . . about something." Cosette tried to sound innocent. He looked at her suspiciously.

"And the other?" He beckoned at the door.

"Oh, him? I haven't a clue." Cosette Replied. "He just showed up here tonight and he was carrying Eponine so I just let him in . . . I suppose."

"You suppose?" Cosette looked down.

"Sorry Papa, I know I shouldn't let in people I don't know, but Eponine is my friend!" He raised his eyebrows at her again.

"And how long have you known this . . . this Eponine?" Cosette thought for a moment.  
  
"About a day." She admitted. He nodded.

"Listen, Cosette, It's late. You should get some rest. Go. I'll watch her." Cosette nodded sleepily and walked out of the room. Juts thinking about all of this made her tired. Just hours ago she had seen Marius in the alley talking to someone. That someone had been Eponine. Then later, Eponine was shot, all in one day. It had seemed like an eternity since this all began. When Cosette got to her room, she changed into her nightdress and got in bed. Moments later she was asleep.


	6. marius

**::Marius::**  
  
Marius walked briskly down the street. He was going to see Cosette today. He was going to talk to her. It was about mid-afternoon and he had thought about it all night. He wasn't shy anymore. Not now, not this day. He reached her door and knocked.

His legs were shaking, and he wanted to turn around and run. The door swung open, and Marius looked up quickly. It was her, and she was just as beautiful as yesterday.

"Cosette?" He heard himself say.

"Do I . . . Do I know you?" She asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Marius, Marius Pontmercy. Her eyes widened.

"It's you . . . you sent Eponine here, to talk to me yesterday." Marius reddened. He nodded slowly. Suddenly footsteps came from upstairs, and moments later Enjolras was standing next to Cosette inside the door, yelling,

"She's awake! She's awake! She's aw- oh."  
  
Marius looked from one to the other, bewildered. "Enjolras what are you doing here?"

"Let me explain." Enjolras sighed. "Eponine was shot last night, and I brought her here. I decided to stay the night as well, nothing more." Marius looked hesitant to believe him, but after some thought convinced himself that his best friend wasn't lying.

Cosette turned to Enjolras. "She's awake? Let's go." The three of them proceeded upstairs. Eponine was lying in bed, just beginning to open her eyes.

"Eponine!" Exclaimed Cosette, rushing over to the bed. "You're ok!" Eponine nodded groggily.

"I think so." She whispered. She tried to hoist herself up, but instantly winced with pain.  
  
"Oh, right. My leg. Does anyone remember what happened?" She said gloomily. Enjolras raised his arm slowly.

"I do." He said solemnly. "Last night, we were in the Café." He paused. "Anyway." He started up again. "Someone shot the glass out of the window, and we went to investigate who it was. We went down a really dark alley, and you started running towards me. At first I thought you were crazy, but then I saw it. There was a tall, hooded figure with a loaded gun, and he was about to shoot."  
  
Eponine gasped. "I remember." She whispered suddenly. "I dropped my gun out of fear, and did what I could think of to stop him on the spot." She stopped talking to take a breath.

"And then you jumped on top of him, and he shot your leg, by accident." Enjolras finished for her. She nodded. "You saved my life down there you know. I'm only glad he didn't manage to shoot you anywhere . . . anywhere else." Eponine looked up at Enjolras.

"Really? You think I saved your life?" Enjolras nodded. "Wow." Eponine breathed. There was a short silence that seemed like it lasted forever.

"Well, Eponine. If there is anything you want me to get you, just tell me." Eponine smiled thankfully up at Cosette.

"I'm fine for right now, thanks."  
  
All three of them started toward the door. "Remember, call me if you need anything." Cosette reminded.

"Cosette. I'm fine." Eponine said before they closed the door. When they reached the downstairs hall, Enjolras started speaking.

"I think I'll just get something to eat, you know, leave you to alone for a while." He smirked, turning his back on the couple. Marius glared at him, but his face softened as he turned his eyes on Cosette.

"Cosette." He stammered. "I . . . I don't know what to say."

"Then make no sound." She answered, putting her finger on his lips. He was about to say more, but refrained.  
  
Cosette smiled. The silence meant more than words to her. Words were nothing, a gaze was everything. That was the case here. Marius gazed into her eyes, unable to look away. He leaned towards her slowly. Cosette grinned inwardly. She knew what was coming, but somehow, she was uneasy about it. She couldn't. She wasn't ready. Marius's face was inches from hers. In her mind, she decided. All in a moment's time, she turned her head and backed away, out of his grasp.  
  
"Marius." She said hoarsely. "I . . . I can't. No I'm not . . . not ready." She stammered. What was she doing? These words flashed across Marius's thoughts. She raised her voice a bit, and turned to go.

"But Cose-"

"No buts." She put her finger to her own lips this time. "Not now, later." She walked to the door and opened it. "Marius," She turned to face him. "It's this . . . this feeling. I can't explain it. I-" She stopped, and pushed past him. Marius watched her leave. He blinked back silent tears and just stared after her. She was running. Running from him. What had he done wrong?  
  
Enjolras stepped up behind him. "Well, that was unexpected." He started. But Marius wasn't in the mood to hear it today.

"I've got to follow her." He thought aloud. And he walked out the door, leaving Enjolras standing by himself.

"Good luck." Enjolras whispered, and walked upstairs.


	7. Eponine

**::Eponine::**  
  
Eponine sat up in bed, exhausted and bored. She had been cooped up inside for about a day, now that it was late afternoon. She wanted to stretch her legs, well, leg. She knew that was impossible, though. She sighed heavily.

"Confined to this bed." She whispered sullenly. Softly she hummed a tune she had picked up off the streets. Or maybe it wasn't the streets, Eponine couldn't remember. She hummed it, adding words in where she remembered them.

"_Mmmm-castele-mmm_." Vaguely, the words floated around in her mind. "_There is a catsle-mmmmm-cloud._" She racked her brains for more. "_There is a castle on a cloud._" Eponine thought for a moment. "_I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep, not in my castle on a cloud._" Then it all came back to her. All of it. Cosette, the song, familiarity.  
  
It all came flooding back to her. She yawned. "A child, I was only a child." She put her head on the pillow, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
_Eponine was dressed in a blue satin dress. She held her doll in one hand, and her thumb from the other in her mouth. _

_"Run along, Eponine." Her mother's voice called to her. Her mother was a round woman who owned an inn with her husband, Eponine's father. Their name was Thenardier. Eponine skipped out of the kitchen and into a small room that looked like a supply closet. This was a musty old room, and off to the side was a small girl, sitting under a table. Eponine ran over to her._

_"Cosette." She hissed. "You're in rags, a raggedy child. Humph. Cosette. What a horrid name." She laughed. "Ugly name, ugly, child. I see the resemblance." Then Eponine smiled, curtsied graciously, and skipped out of the room. Just then a small voice rang out through the door.  
"There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep, not in my castle on a cloud. There is a room that's full of toys. There are a hundred boys and girls. Nobody shouts or talks too loud, not in my castle on a cloud."  
  
There was a short pause, and Eponine rolled her eyes. That girl was crazed! She stood still and strained her ears to hear more.  
"There is a lady all in white, holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see, and she's soft to touch. She says, "Cosette. I love you very much." I know a place where no one's lost. I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not aloud, not in my castle on a cloud."  
  
Then it stopped. Cosette had been singing. Eponine was stunned. She didn't even know that Cosette knew how. Then it came to her. Cosette had been singing when she should have been working, the tramp! Eponine ran into the kitchen and tugged urgently on her mother's skirt.  
  
"Mama!" She cried. Her mother looked down at her. _

_"Eponine! What is it, Darling?" Eponine smiled. Cosette was in for it now! She pointed to the door that led into the supply closet. "The pantry? Must be Cosette, again. I swear, since that child's mother died, she's been nothing but trouble. You'd think we were abusing her, the way she acts these days!" Mme. Thenardier complained. Eponine nodded and followed her mother into the pantry. "Cosette!" Her mother yelled. Cosette sat upright, her face pale. "Cosette. Not working again I see." Mme. Thenardier said with relish.  
  
Cosette shook her head vigorously. Mme. Thenardier ignored her and went on. "Well, I suppose I'll let you off . . ." Cosette exhaled deeply. "If you go out and fetch some water from the well." Cosette's eyes widened. _

_"B-but its d-dark out t-there m-madam." Cosette stammered. "Please don't m-make me go out there alone!" Cosette whimpered. _

_"I wont." Mme. Thenardier replied. "You'll have this bucket to keep you company on your walk." And she shoved a bucket into Cosette's arms. "GO!" Yelled Mme. Thenardier. Cosette gave a yelp and ran out the door. Eponine giggled. "Come." Her mother beckoned to her. "We can't you stay in here, this place is fit only for a tramp. Go and play with your sister."  
  
Eponine skipped off. About an hour later Cosette entered the inn with a man, an old man. Eponine was just as surprised as her mother. _

_"Cosette!" Screamed Mme. Thenardier, feigning a look of worry. Monsieur, where ever did you find her?" She ran over and hugged Cosette tightly. All the inn-lodgers stared. The man raised his eyebrows at her, and she straightened up. _

_"I found her," He said. "Outside. In the cold, with no jacket, and a bucket of water." He paused. "She said you sent her to fetch it." He looked at her expectantly. _

_"Fetch it?" Mme. Thenardier marveled, her voice higher than usual and cracking with nervousness. "Why, no! Certainly a man of your, uh, high respectable manner wouldn't think I, of all people, would send her . . . I mean, this child obviously is disturbed, in her mind." Mme. Thenardier tried to look convincing.  
  
The man gave her a foreboding glance, and she shut up. "I am Monsieur Madeline (ooh-hoo, I spelled that wrong, huh?)." He said. Mme. Thenardier laughed nervously. "I am here, because I would like to take Cosette with me, to the city. I am sure you know of Fantine's tragic death." He paused. Mme. Thenardier was pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. "And there fore, I was appointed to come and take care of Cosette." She looked up. _

_"I can't just give her to you, can I? I mean, we all love her so much. Like she was one of our own." She was trying to sound convincing again._

_"How about 1000 sous?" He suggested. Mme. Thenardier looked skeptical at his bid.  
  
"Medical bills, Monsieur. Not to be rude or anything but she was ill quite often." Jean sighed. _

_"No more words. Here's you rprice. 1500, for your sacrifice." He shoved the money into her palm.  
"Thank you, kind Monsieur. She is all yours." Mme. Thenardier backed away. _

_"Come Cosette, say goodbye. Let us seek out a friendlier sky._

_Thank you all for Cosette. It won't take you to long to forget." And he walked out the door with Cosette in his arms., humming the tune Cosette had sang earlier that very same day.  
  
_Eponine stirred. She opened her eyes slowly, recollecting the dream. That was how it happened. "Cosette." Eponine whispered. She pulled herself up and started to sing again. Softly, at first, gaining volume as she went. She was weak, so even her loudest was soft today. She sang the song that Cosette had sung years ago. How did Cosette not remember such things?

Or maybe she did. She seemed to think that this man, Monsieur Madeline, was her father. She wondered how she could have been so awful to Cosette, and how they could still be friends now. She wondered how Cosette could have gone from rags to riches, when she herself had done the exact opposite. She slouched. "I suppose." She said. "That we each got what we deserved." Then she went back to singing, completely oblivious to what was happening around her.


	8. Enjolras

**::Enjolras::**  
  
Enjolras stood in Eponine's door, watching as she sang. He couldn't hear all the words clearly enough, but he caught some of them. They told a story, he was sure of it.

Enjolras closed Eponine's door behind him. She was hiding something from him for sure. He shook his head. She had a right to keep her...secrets. He realized suddenly that he didn't know as much about Eponine as he thought he did. He walked down the stairs slowly, unusually slowly. He was hoping that Eponine would sing again. She really did have a beautiful voice. No sound came from her room. 'She must know that I'm listening.' Enjolras thought to himself jokingly.  
  
He walked down the stairs a bit faster now, and when he reached the bottom of the stairwell he noticed a small boy waiting for him.

"Gavroche!" Enjolras said aloud. The boy looked up.

"Hello Enjolras. Listen. There is a man that claims he wants to talk to you, and he's waiting in the center of town. Follow me" Gavroche smiled weakly at him and led him out the door. He wasn't exactly scared to face this man, it was just that he had a bad hunch that it was about an upcoming, and long awaited fight. 

They walked until they reached the center of town, where a soldier was waiting for him.

"Good Evening." The man said as Enjolras approached. The man was tall and stout, and he looked at Enjolras with a merciless stare. His voice was nasally and he breathed sharply in between phrases.

"I am Javert." He announced, shoving hand out towards Enjolras. Hesitantly, Enjolras gave his own. Javert's hand was cold and clammy. "I am here." He started. "To discuss the fight. As you know, general Lamarque is very ill, and when he dies, you will probably fight for the people you represent.  
  
His eyes glinted angrily. "I would assume you are prepared..." He turned to go.

"We'll be prepared all right," Enjolras yelled. "AND, what's more, is that we're going to win!"

"Is that so?" Javert chuckled, and walked away in long, sweeping steps. Enjolras could have sworn he felt his blood boiling.

"Well, what should we do now?" Said Gavroche from behind Enjolras.

"I don't know." But what he did know was that he had to take action, to help him and his people. What could he do to protect them? To help them fight?  
  
Then it came to him. He had to build a Barricade.  
**  
**

**

* * *

**

****

**This ends Book I of the Split Ends series. Please await fore the uploading of Book II, "Unresolved Issues." Coming soon.**


End file.
